


sunshine, she’s here

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Penelope wakes up.





	sunshine, she’s here

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words prompt: describe happy

Penelope Garcia is not a a woman who takes her work home with her. 

Intentionally that is. 

Sometimes she does so unintentionally, certainly unwantedly. Those are the times that a nightmare wakes her, when she sees the images writ large on a computer screen transposed into real life, the faces of strangers becoming those of her friends. Or when she relives the night of her parents' deaths, or the night she got shot, or the night she shot someone. Those are the times when she wakes, gasping, her heart pounding, tears streaming down her face. 

Then there are the other times. 

The times like this morning when she wakes slowly to the feel of a strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly. Luke's body presses against hers, warm and solid, his fingers tracing gentle patterns against her skin. His lips press a gentle kiss into her shoulder blade and she smiles to herself, closes her eyes once more and shifts incrementally yet purposefully. She's rewarded by a hastily stifled intake of breath and she feels his lips curling against her skin as he tries - and fails - to keep back a chuckle. She doesn't open her eyes though, doesn't turn around and he chuckles again as he tightens his arm around her. His lips move to her neck, follow a familiar path and goosebumps break out along her skin but she still doesn't move. 

He cracks first - he always does. 

"I know you're awake, you know."

His voice is full of humour; she doesn't have to look at him to hear the smile. Finding herself biting back a grin of her own, she makes a little noise in the back of her throat but her eyes stay clamped firmly shut. 

Until that is, he runs out of patience. 

He moves back from her and uses his arm around her waist to pull her around, all in one smooth movement and she can't help it, she squeaks in surprise and her eyes fly open and her hands land on his shoulders and he's laughing as he looks down at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he says and even though she wants to smile, she schools her features to straightness. 

"You army types might consider this morning," she tells him. "Some of us appreciate our sleep."

"Well then..." He doesn't blink. "I guess I should make it up to you."

Kissing a path down her body, that's just what he does.


End file.
